The Fame
by Tr3s-chan
Summary: How about a free trip to the behind the scenes for the upcoming, must-see: D. Gray Academy ? Follow the lives of the 3 main actors as they go through twists and turns, a little drama, and maybe a shot at love? KandaXLavi AllenXLenalee
1. Act 1

**The Fame**

Lavi was great at acting, everyone told him that. He was born a star, found by his manger, Bookman, and was hired right away. He had been in some of the latest and greatest films. From comedy to romance, fantasy to horror. It did'n thelp he was a total chick magnet either.

"But like I said" Lavi muttered, reading from a magazine in which he had his latest interview in. "Lavi is one great one. With a mysterious past behind him, he faces a life full of awards and much-needed love from fans." He rolled his one visible eye, the other covered by his crimson hair. "They make me sound like Harry Potter or something."

"Well, maybe it would help?" His make-up artist, Lenalee walked in. "Look on the next page, this'll interest you." She said as she sat by him in one of the many comfy chair in Lavi's LA hotel room.

As Lavi did so, his eyes immediately were on the large photo next to the persons interview. He read the title slowly "Kanda…Yu?' He looked up at her curiously. "Um?"

Lenalee grinned excitedly, "He's like, really famous in Japan! And when producers here in America heard about him, they immediately requested that he came and auditioned for an up and coming movie" She grabbed the magazine and looks back up at Lavi. "I've seen some of his films…there, amazing. Like, he's really good, Lavi. You have competition, careful of his pretty face" She teased.

Lavi laughed quietly at her girly excitement. She was cute, but not his type. Anyway, she was currently dating the well-known British musician/actor Allen Walker. Allen was also Lavi's friend, and was amused like-wise at the rumors that Lenalee and Lavi were an item. But the rumors died quickly, the subject really wasn't juicy enough.

Lenalee looked at the magazine again, her dark purple eyes scanning through the lengthy interview. "Huh, this is a little shocker. The movie he tried out for was the one you and Allen are in also, hmm, 'D. Gray Academy?' its about supernatural detectives at this academy?"

Lavi nodded "Yeah, isn't your older brother directing? I always thought he'd do something a little crazy…." He noticed that glint in her eyes "What are you planning, Lenalee?" He asked cautiously. She wasn't as bad as her brother, but she still had that crazy streak in her.

Lenalee pouted innocently "But Lavi, you were staring at his picture so intently!! And hes way too pretty to be-" She sighed and stopped herself, already forming a plan in her mind on how to hook these guys up.

Lavi sighed. "No. I just wanna focus on my career right now, and I'm enjoying not being in the tabloids? Plus, this guys Japanese, he's probably got class and stuff."

Lenalee tapped one of her pink painted fingernails on her cheek, deep in thought already, she muttered "Lavi…Japans changed….you find a lot of um, different people walking down the streets. Hmm…." And she went silent again, finger tapping her cheek as she started forming a plan.

Lavi rolled his eyes, taking back the magazine, staring down at the picture of the Japanese man, remembering his every feature, from his pale skin to his dark, long beautiful ebony hair. Lavi noted that from where the lighting was when the shot was taken, there seemed to be a dark blue tinting in his hair. And his eye, oh, his eyes. They were a dark blue, almost black, and they had a shine in them that Lavi couldn't put into words. This man intrigued Lavi, and Lavi was determined to meet him.

Lenalee cleared her throat "Ahem, so. I was reading the interview, and it seems he's a little cold" She wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them close to her chest. "And awkward, but maybe its because of him being Japanese and America is much different? Hmm, well, if you really want him, you'll have to fight for this beauty." She laughed lightly, it was strange to be talking about boys….with another boy. But she didn't mind, it was a secret between them. Not even his manager, Bookman, knew about Lavi's indifference.

Lavi frowned at her, "Lenalee, this is our secret, got it?" As the Chinese girl nodded, he sat back, biting his lip "I just wanna know him right now, maybe I'll find out he's a total jerk and things wont work out." He shrugged, trying to hold back the rising hope in his chest.

Lenalee smiled "It'll be our secret, don't worry! I'm sure things will turn out pretty good. Fighting spirit, Lavi!" She winked, looking through her bag. "Oh, your script came in…" She pulled out a thick script, smiling "Do your best, hmm?" She handed him the thick script and got up, checking her cell.

Lavi's jaw dropped, "Is he serious?! He's not serious?" He looked up at the girl, his fingers tracing, counting the pages. He sighed at her amused nod and opened to the first page. "Alright, I'll do it, but not for your bro! Got it?"

Lenalee laughed "Yes, sir! Oh, me and Allen are going to go get some coffee, wanna tag along so you don't end up a hermit?"

Lavi shook his head "Nah, I think I'll stay here at the hotel, thinking of how my life sucks." He sighed, dramatically, grinning as it was Lenalees turn to roll her eyes. As she was about to leave, he had one last question on the topic of the beautiful Japanese man.

"Oi, Lenalee, when does Kanda Yu come to LA?"

"Hmm, next week, right before they start shooting the film."

"Can't wait."

________________

A/N- **Woah! I can't believe what this became, since I was writing it on the plane, it was just supposed to be a quick little thing. But I'm hoping it will be about 6 chapters!**

**This is my first FF, so R&R is really helpful!**

**~Devitto-chan**


	2. Act 2

**Disclaimer**_ I'll say this for the whole series of The Fame: This is in no way mine. All characters belong to Hoshino Katsuri, and I am in no way making a profit from this.

Title: The Fame

**A/N**- Gahh, I'm so sorry for uploading so late!! I feel horrible and so lazy! But school started, and I've been working on my Kaito cosplay for Sabo 09'! But I'll try to upload at least every Friday ^'

Thanks for the comments, I'm more an artist then a writer, but I hope my writing will improve!

**NOTE:** This story will NOT contain hentai, lemon, call it what'cha want. I think it would ruin the story if I was to turn this into something… not so innocent?

Reviews are wonderful, and help keep this story going! *hint hint*

Lavi paces the hotel room for what seemed the hundredth time, for what, you may ask? Why, today was the day the oh-so infamous Kanda Yu was to make his entrance so the most anticipated movie of the summer could start its filming! They would start rehearsal now, in early winter, then progress to England when it was at its coldest and the snow would capture the emotion.

_Maybe I should go over my lines again; just to be sure I don't screw up…. _Lavi sighed and sat back down, but then got up again, looked at his cell phone impatiently.

It was his choice to be up in his hotel room, everybody else was downstairs, talking nonchalantly about lighting or what make-up would be most effective on some other persons skin tone.

_I'm not just excited to meet another rising star_ Lavi convinced himself _I've been working really hard on memorizing my lines and motions. Lenalee has been a big help to. I need to thank her again for that. I really want this movie to help my career, so in the future…. _Lavi shook his head, thinking of the future did nothing but trouble him.

___

Kanda hated a lot of things, but lets start with the one thing that was currently number one on his list. Annoying people. People, weren't so bad as long as they didn't touch his hair, or try and talk about the weather because they thought Kanda cared about what they said. But annoying people? Kanda just wanted to turn to stew, and at the moment, he was just too tempted to break the person sitting next to him in the car in the jaw. _Maybe his jaw would break, but not get blood on the seat…or on me for the matter…_ Kanda honestly wondered.

His stream of thought broke when a slightly tanned hand punched his arm, as if they were friends. Kanda glanced sideways at his oddly dressed partner, from the face paint to the striped skinny jeans and finally to the other mans spiked hair. His eye twitched, "What, Daisya, do you want?"

Said man grinned at the now even more annoyed Japanese man who he was currently using his make-up skills on. Daisya knew where to get his kicks, and it was with this guy, for sure. "Oh, I just wanted to ask on how you liked the weather? It's pretty different from Japan, huh?" Before he could get any form of reply, the driver informed both of them that they had reached their destination. Nodding to the driver, he and the still annoyed Kanda got out of the car and walked into the luxurious hotel without a backwards glance.

Kanda's perceptive eyes swept over the room he had just walked into. This place was decent, but it did not have the same simple, clean look of the hotels he had stayed at back when he was in Japan. He sighed, already forming what he thought would happen in his head. He would have a hard time understanding what these people were talking about; he would also probably be the only one who ate soba for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And he would be labeled a stiff, moody jerk. Kanda was anti-social, blame his past, but he was committed to his work. That was one of the good things about Kanda, but it could also be considered a bad thing.

Ignoring the stares, points, the not-so-quiet whispers and pounding footsteps coming closer, he approached his Director. Choosing to ignore the weird hair, white beret and creepy bunny mug, this guy was pretty normal. Until he started talking

"Nehh, you must be the Kanda Yu everybody's talking bout, huh?! It's just so nice to meet'cha! I'm gonna be your Director, but don't feel outta place here. Cuz we are all like a big family here!" Kanda's eye twitched_ you gotta be kidding me._ If only he knew what he signed up for.

Yu…chan?

Kanda froze.

__

Lavi blinked. _Oh, God. _

As if in slow motion, the figure he mistook as girl from behind turned around. Not only was this a man, but a beautiful one at that. Lavi could feel heat rise to his cheeks, his ears to be the first at having a red glow.

"Y-you… You're a MAN!!" Lavi shouted, feeling even more idiotic at his passionate outburst of the obvious. He gulped, watched the peeved expression on the shorter man turn to a look of pure outrage. "O-oh my God, I-I'm so sorry!! It's just your so beautiful I thought you were a woman, and-" _Did I just call him beautiful in front of his face?!_

__

Kanda's jaw was about to drop. _This guy did __not__ just call me beautiful. _His fist, which was already curled tightly, started to shake. He had been teased, and made fun of all his life for being beautiful. And now some stupid little Irish twerp thought it would be funny?! Sure, his status in the media helped the annoying mess-ups of being called a girl, but not for everything.

He tried to calm down. Maybe this guy thought he was funny or something. It didn't help Kanda had a slender frame, wait, was he defending this guy?!_ This bastards gonna pay for that._ Oh, he would pay so dearly. What pissed Kanda off even more was the lazy look on this guys face, was he challenging him?! He swung his fist out and slammed it into the taller mans face, and watched the latter topple to the ground, a shocked look on his face. "Che, what a stupid rabbit."

___

Lavi had been thinking of a tactful way to some how say 'Oops, haha, hope you aren't too mad! Friend?' or maybe 'Sorry dude, just had my medicine, it sometimes makes me drowsy. No hard feelings?' as he was thinking of a third clean up, he felt a shrp blow on his jaw, thrown off balance, he fell to the ground. Scrambling to get up again, he fell right back down. His face now even brighter then his hair and the side of his face pulsing.

Quickly Lenalee rushed over, hoping her quick thinking would convince the now muttering people who had witnessed the scene. Forcing out a laugh and a hopefully convincing laugh, she said for everyone around to hear, "Guys! You aren't supposed to be rehearsing around everybody!"

Kumui caught on "Right boys! No spoilers, you know? Lenalee, please show Kanda his room?"

Lavi got up, not wanting to get hit once again, he quickly stepped out of the way for the clearly offended person. He mumbled an apology again, but said was already in the elevator by now. Lavi sighed, taking a quick glance at Bookman, he knew he was in for one hell of a lecture.

___

Kanda sighed, some of the irritation gone. _At least he'll have a bruise_ Kanda thought amusingly. He took a sideways glance at the small Chinese girl who was to direct him to his room once they got off the elevator. "Make-up artist?" he grunted.

"oh, yeah. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess" He muttered. "Why are you here though?"

"Oh, well, my boyfriend is going to be in the movie, my brother is the director, and of course, I'm Lavi's make-up artist."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"I suppose…. Look, I know you two got off on a wrong start, but Lavi is just a natural born idiot! He kept thinking I was Japanese for 2 years till he learned 'Lee' was Chinese!" Lenalee said, rolling her eyes.

"Che, Baka Usagi."

"Pardon?"

"It's Japanese for 'idiot rabbit'. That's exactly what he is."

Lenalee looked up at Kanda, amused. "You took the words right out of my mouth." _He's not quite cruel. More like anti-social. I wonder how he was raised. He seems to like me at least, but Lavi…. This might be a little tough._ She sighed, but she'll try her best, she and Lavi were too good of friends to let him down.

**F/N- so, that was a little rough writing, I'll look over it later, but I just wanted to get this out! Yay for the second chapter! So, please comment, any suggestions?**

**And how many read the newest chapter D. Gray Man? (I did, I did!! :D) What did you all think of it?**

**Ch.3 Preview **:

"Ugh, don't come near me."

"I said I was sorry! Yu-chan!!"

Kanda whirled around, his face inches from Lavi's, his voice challenging. "Call me that again, I dare you, Baka Usagi."

Lavi gulped, his face turning pink, not paying any attention to what the shorter man was saying. _Oh shit, he's so close, and so warm… _Lavi noticed a baby snowflake was stuck in Kanda's hair. Without thinking, his hands moved on their own.


	3. Act 3

_He held back the blush as he bent over the others figure, grabbing his hand and led said down a long hall. They were running, running from everything, the accusing stares and unjust hatred…towards freedom…_

"And…CUT!" called the Chinese director.

Lavi let go of Kanda's hand, panting at his jog down the long hall. He stole a glance to find the other teen was already on his way back to the director's side.

_Its been a couple days already, yet he's still mad at me, he's been ignoring me unless were working together…_

He walked to Kumoi, smiling as he passed by Lenalee. This movie was just too weird. It was like a Romeo and Juliet twist, he supposed.

_I wonder if he would punch me again if I asked if he would be my Juliet _Lavi thought amusingly. Not that he'd try. Of course not.

Flipping back through his thick script, he reviewed his role in the movie. _I, along with the others, am an exorcist. And we hunt down theses evil demons called 'Akuma'. I guess there's supposed to be a little drama between me an Yuu-chan. Well, more then there is now._

He sighed to himself, so much for first appearances. He just hoped he could get through this movie in one piece.

He puffed out his cheeks, pouting slightly as he crossed his arms behind his head and walked out to his room. Lenalee was already there, sitting back on the couch and flipping through a Gossip magazine. She looked up at him "Oh hey, somebody looks tired. I was out watching the first few takes." He could tell by the amused expression on her face that she noticed his blushing issue.

Lavi scratched his cheek with his finger, swallowing rather loud to his opinion. "O-oh, really? Well what did'ja think?"

"Hmm, well, by the 7th take, you managed to keep most of the blush off." She teased. That wasn't true. Of course not.

Lavi couldn't help but sigh, it wasn't his fault that Kanda's hand was extremely warm, and the way those eyes looked as they were acting out their personal scenes together.

__

Kanda walked back to his room, pulling of his costume carefully and set it down on one of the chairs. Sighing he pulled his hair down from its high ponytail and sat tiredly down on the luxurious couch.

Rubbing his eyes, he went over the last few days of the filming. It was just his luck that he would be stuck with the idiot rabbit, of course. Kanda didn't get this guy though, he was always watching him, even though Kanda was trying to ignore the red head.

He wasn't interested in this guy. Honestly, he wasn't. Kanda wanted nothing to do with these people, they were just helping him become a star. And _why_ should he be interested in all these other peoples affairs and their lifestyles? For one, they couldn't even pronounce his name right! _But back to that damn Baka Usagi_ Kanda thought venomously _not only does this guy watch me constantly, but he wont stop blushing! Could it be more obvious how camera shy he is? Guess I'll have to pull double time to save both our asses, what a pain… at least he has beautiful eyes…_ Kanda thought grumpily as he turned and laid on his side, falling asleep peacefully.

__

__

Lavi paced his room, reading his lines over and over. Sighing he sat back down and picked up a random book, flipping through the pages he recognized it to be 'Beauty and the Beast'.

'_aw man, I remember this book! I loved to watch the movie and read the picture book!_

He flipped through the book a little longer before setting it down determinedly.

_Get ready, Yu Kanda! I will most definitely find the Prince Charming in you!_

__

__

"The hunter approaches his prey, silently, without making a single noise…." Lavi muttered as he tip-toed across the hall, currently following a stiff Japanese man with such lovely hair. Lavi narrowed his eyes, and tip-toed forward again, careful to not step wrongly and trip on the carpet.

'_Jeez, this guy has some amazing posture! Wonder what he does, bet he's pretty muscular too~!' _Lavi shook his head _'happy thoughts later, happy thoughts later!' _

He turned the corner of the fancily decorated halls, careful not to bump into any pots of plants or any tables that were set up on display. So far, his cover wasn't blown.

_Why am I even doing this again…? Oh, right._

It had been after rereading his childhoods favorite book, Beauty and the Beast, that he had immediately connected Kanda to having a Beast complex. Thinking he would be the perfect Bella for him, Lavi decided to learn more about the misinterpreted Japanese man. But so far, he hadn't been able to find a single thing that could have set off such a short tempered man.

_And that could be another reason why I've fallen for this guy. He's such a mystery. I wonder what the Old Panda will say when I tell him…_

Shaking his head, he looked around and blinked, where was Yuu-chan? He turned around only to find his face about 3 inches or so from said.

"U-uwah! Y-yu-chan! W-whatcha doing here?!"

"Che, shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

"A-ahem" Lavi stepped back. "Just taking a walk? Stretching the leg a little, ya know?"

By the look Lavi was getting, he was pretty sure he had the worst poker face in the world.

_____

**A/N- **_**This has a meaning to it, I swear,,, I just haven't found it yet **_TT^TT

_**I suck, I just DO. **__**HOW**__** can I live with myself for not updating sooner?!**_

Well R&R and I'll try and update regularly.

P.S.- Sorry its so short and lame, I don't think this will have too long of chapters.

Ja' Ne!

~Tr3s-chan


End file.
